


They're Home!

by cess728



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Bonding, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Food, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Married Couple, Married Life, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cess728/pseuds/cess728
Summary: Preparing a food is one of the favorite things they do together as a couple. Life's more enjoyable if the food is being shared to the family.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko & Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 5
Collections: Sugakiyo Week 2021





	They're Home!

**Author's Note:**

> Sugakiyo Week Entry! <3  
> Day 6: Domestic + Food!!

“Koushi! Hurry up!” Kiyoko said while quickly wearing her apron, preparing the kitchen. 

“Oh wait, let me play some music,” Kiyoko rolled her eyes at his husband’s reply. 

“Quick please, I don’t want them to wait for so long,” 

  
  
“Coming!” Koushi replied with a smile. 

It was a special day, they woke up to a text message saying  _ they _ were coming over. It made them prepare and move so fast. Of course, they will have visitors, so they must prepare a very important thing - food. 

It was also late Sunday morning, so Koushi got in trouble for hurrying up buying ingredients from the supermarket for the food. 

‘Will these be okay?’ he thought to himself, worried that the ingredients would not be enough for all of them. 

When the moment Koushi arrived, Kiyoko quickly went to the kitchen and wore her apron. She prepared the chopping board, the knife, the ladle, the pot, the stove and everything. 

“Love, I need a hand,” Kiyoko said, staring at the counter. 

“Yes, dear?” Koushi replied. 

“Can you cook the rice please, I’m going to focus on the dish,”

“Of course,” he replied and placed a soft peck at her cheeks before doing it. 

The married couple enjoyed this  _ bonding moment _ between them. Cooking food together is and always be one of their favorite things to do together as a couple. They could go to parks, movie dates, and even eat at a fancy restaurant, but if they were to choose, they would still pick cooking delicious foods at their residences. 

One time, they were cooking something and the house almost caught fire. Koushi panicked and Kiyoko just held the tongs upward, just standing there in front of the stove, shocked. Fortunately, Asahi’s presence made the two calm down by putting water onto the fire, turning off the stove, and switching off the gas valve. Asahi is such a soft baby but if the situation needs him like this, he can help you instantly given the way his body is built. There was also a time when Koushi accidentally cut himself while cutting onions. He said he couldn’t control his tears so he closed his eyes for a while so that’s why Kiyoko ran to get the first aid kit for him. He’s such a baby. Kiyoko kept on nagging at him till dusk. 

Well one thing they also love about cooking is their comfortable silence. The way they can only hear the cuts on the chopping board, how opening of a bottle sounds like, or even the way their food boils and the bubbles make a low popping sound… ahh it’s nice. 

Cooking has a special place in their hearts. This is the time where Koushi does back hugs, Kiyoko stealing kisses, and them playing with the flour they were supposed to use in their recipe. 

Since Koushi played music this time, Koushi couldn’t handle not hugging Kiyoko from the back. He will and always will hug her every time. 

“Hmmm?” Kiyoko said while mixing the ingredients on the pot, feeling Koushi’s arms wrapped around her torso and his chin resting upon her shoulders. 

“Nothing, I am just excited to meet them again,” Koushi replied then softly kissed her cheeks again. 

Kiyoko put down the ladle she’s using and lowered the fire before turning around to Koushi. She then placed her arms on her shoulder. Both were mesmerized by each other’s eyes. And as the music plays, they swayed side by side, slowly dancing, feeling each other’s warmth. 

_ It didn’t change. _ They both thought as they relive their memories together. 

They’ve been married for so long that their hair turned white. Their faces got more and more wrinkles, their skin looked sag, and even their voices cracked. People may say that aging will make you lose your beautiful appearance, but for the both of them, these features, these  _ old _ features are symbols, wonders of their everlasting love for each other. “ _ Forever _ ” they say. 

“Ahh Koushi, we’re old, but you still have that mole,”

“Ha! Your mole’s still there too, you know,”

“Do you still love me even though I am not pretty anymore? Look, my back’s not straight anymore,” Kiyoko said, kiddingly.

“Of course I do!”

“You’re whipped,”

“You know, I love you,” 

This old Koushi cupped the face of the love of his life, Kiyoko, and planted a kiss. A kiss that sealed their love ever since from the start. A true love’s kiss, that brought them to their road to  _ forever. _

As soon as they finished cooking, their front door opened. 

“OH TOBIO, MY SON!” Koushi exclaimed, opening his arms wide.

“Hi, dad. hi, mom. We’re home.” Tobio greeted his parents, Koushi and Kiyoko with a kiss and a warm embrace. 

“Where’s my babies?!”

“Mom, I’m you son!” 

“pft, I want to see them,” Kiyoko looked at their door, finding someone. 

“ _ LOLA KIYOKO! LOLO KOUSHI!” _ (Grandma Kiyoko! Grandpa Koushi!)

“Oh dear! My babies!” 

Kiyoko sat down, opened her arms, waiting for their grandchildren to come at her and attack her with a big, big hug and kisses and Koushi standing there, showing his genuine smile of happiness.

“Lola we miss you!” the kids said. 

“Of course! Lolo Koushi and Lola Kiyoko missed you both, too!”

“Did you miss us more than Papa Tobio and Papa Shoyo?” The grandparents just laughed. So is Shoyo, carrying multiple bags around him. Bags for each of the kids and bags for other necessities. 

“Kids, help Lolo and Lola prepare the meal,”

“Okay~!” the kids replied. 

Lunch came and the family were enjoying each other’s company. The grandkids requested for more soup so Kiyoko stood up and got them more. 

“Seems like you like Lola Kiyoko’s food, my dear?” Kiyoko asked them before placing the bowl of soup at the table. 

“Mom, you’re still wearing that!” Shoyo was surprised. It was KageHina’s birthday gift for her seven years ago.    
  
“Yeah, she said it’s comfy,” Koushi laughed, teasing his wife. 

“It really is!” everyone just laughed it out. It was a sleeveless  _ daster _ (a house dress). It was blue and had flower prints which made Kiyoko love to wear it as if it's a uniform. 

The family spent the day with joy. Shoyo and Tobio said that they were going on a tour maybe next year so they’re leaving their kids with the old couple. The grandkids also played with their Grandpa Koushi volleyball, and even taught Kiyoko how to do a TikTok dance then they uploaded it entitled “HELLO GUYS LOOK AT MY COOL GRANDMAMA!”

The night came and everyone changed into their pyjamas. Koushi and Kiyoko were laying in the bed when they heard three soft knocks at their door. The door opened and their grandkids asked something the two of them cannot refuse to. 

“Lolo Koushi, Lola Kiyoko, can we sleep beside you?” 

_ Awww, how can you refuse!  _ They were like living pleading emojis. 

Koushi and Kiyoko moved to their side and left the space between them vacant. The two kids immediately jumped in between and arranged themselves, layed in between them.   
  
“Alright dear, let’s sleep.”    
  
“Goodnight lolo and lola, we love you”   
  
“We love you, too. So much dear.”

T’was a peaceful and good night. The whole family was sleeping soundly at home. 

They said  _ “Home is where your family is”.  _

So therefore, they’re already at home. Everyone came home. 

_ They  _ were home _.  _

_ “They’re home.”  _

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
